1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to washing machine comprising a dehydrating tub which is rotated at high speeds in a dehydration step so that laundry accommodated therein is centrifugally dehydrated, and more particularly to such washing machines performing a rinse-with-dehydration operation in which the dehydrating tub is rotated in a rinse step with water being supplied to the tub so that the laundry is rinsed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rinse-with-dehydration operation is executed in some types of conventional washing machines. In the rinse-with-dehydration operation, water is supplied to a dehydrating tub which is being rotated at low speeds in a rinse step (execution of a water pouring stage) and thereafter, the dehydrating tub is rotated at high speeds with stop of water supply so that laundry is centrifugally dehydrated (execution of a dehydrating stage). The dehydrating tub is usually driven by a capacitor motor in these washing machines. The dehydrating tub and accordingly, the capacitor motor are rotated at low speeds in the water pouring stage of the rinse-with-dehydration operation. For this purpose, the motor is controlled to be turned on and off alternately repeatedly so as to be maintained at low speeds.
In the control manner as described above, however, the rotational speed of the dehydrating tub is lower when the motor is off than when the motor is on, that is, the rotational speed of the dehydrating tub is repeatedly increased and decreased alternately. Consequently, water is not supplied uniformly to the laundry in the dehydrating tub, and part of the laundry sometimes contains insufficient water, which results in insufficient rinsing in the part of the laundry.